What If?
by SpooderDude
Summary: What if Jareth and Sarah knew each other before the events of the movie? They were only children when they realized that time might catch up to them. Faes used to be children too.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ello! This is my first fanfiction to ever be published. I came across this idea when watching the movie for the billionth time. A lot of the things that Jareth said to Sarah made it seem like they knew each other before, so I decided to do what I do best and write about it. I don't exactly know all of the specifics of the story. I really only have the main storyline panned. I don't even know if this is going to be a long fic or not, but I would just like some feedback so I can get to know who is reading this and what you guys would like me to do with this. I would also like for you guys to bear with me because I am a very busy being and may not post every week like I want, but I will certainly try my best. Thanks!**

 **Chapter One:** Sarah was sitting on the floor in her room. The little girl was playing with a doll that was dressed in a stunning pink and white dress. Even though Sarah was only seven, as far as she knew, this was the only thing that her parents had both bought her. The other gifts she had gotten he been only to win over Sarah's love. Sarah never complained about getting a new present, but she wanted her parents to stop yelling. It made her sad. Sarah's head turned when she heard a clank against her window. The curious girl rushed to her feet and over to her window. She heard another clank just before standing on her toes to be able to see what was making the noise. A white owl was flying towards her window. Sarah gasped when the bird hit the window, causing the same clanking sound as before. When the bird flew back to eye level with the window, Sarah noticed that it was bleeding on it's forehead. The bird flew away a few feet,and hurled itself towards the window once more. Sarah covered her face and screamed as the windows burst opened and the rain, darkness, and owl came flooding in from outside. Sarah looked once more as she saw the bird fly into her closet. The doors shut behind the creature.

"Sarah, sweetie! Are you alright?"

Sarah looked at her mom who was rushing towards her. She was engulfed into a warm embrace. "I heard you scream." Sarah's mother let go of her daughter to look at her face. Sarah opened her mouth and let out a strong whine. "The win-wow. Mommy, The win-wow." Sarah pointed towards the open window and the rain coming from it. Sarah's mother leapt up. She shut and latched the windows whilst telling Sarah to get into bed. Once the task was completed, Sarah's mom tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. After her mother had left the room and shut the door behind her, Sarah crept out of bed. She made her way to her closet.

"Hewo? Birdy?" Sarah softly spoke to the closet doors. She placed one of her hands on the knob, and decided best to open both at the same time. 1..2..3..umm.

Standing in front of Sarah was a young boy that looked to be about her age. He had short, blonde hair that was pulled back. He was wearing a fluffy white shirt with black pants and boots with it. The thing that mesmerized Sarah the most were his eyes. They weren't the same color. Sarah noticed a scratch on his head where she had seen it on the owl. The boy began to speak.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. My head hurts. Are you a human?" The boy spoke very fast. Sarah was also stunned by the way the boy spoke. It was not the way anyone in her town spoke.

"No. I'm Sarah. Don't tell my dad that I told you my name. He says not to talk to strangers" Sarah scratched her head. She was very tired. The boy moved out of here closet and began speaking again.

"I'm Jareth. I really must be going. Father won't like it if he figures out I was up here. Let's be friends." Jareth stuck his hand out to Sarah to shake. Sarah didn't understand and gave the strange boy a high-five. Jareth laughed at the girl. He walked to the window and opened it again. He sat on the ledge, and looked back over his shoulder at Sarah. "I will come when it rains." Was all that he said before he jumped out of the window and transform into an owl right before Sarah's eyes. Sarah smiled. She had made a friend today. Her first friend.

Sarah woke up from her dream seven years later. She gripped her stuffed bear. "I dreamed it all, Lancelot." Sarah mused. That memory was so long ago. Now Jareth doesn't see her anymore. He was mad at her when she wished Toby away, and was still mad. It had been a week since she had defeated the labyrinth, and It had rained three out of the seven days. It was raining right now. Sarah rolled out of bed and looked out her window. There were no birds in the sky that resembled an owl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to bluepixy13 for leaving a review. (I replied at the bottom of th echapter.) Oh wow. I updated a day later. Look at me being very productive. Oh well, on with the show!**

Sarah had woken up from a dream. She dreamt about when her and Jareth first met.

But she needed to stop that. It was time to do normal things now. Like go to school.

Sarah was sitting in the passenger seat of the car as Karen drove her to school. Sarah knew that this day was mostly going to be filled with daydreaming as usual. She made her way into the school building and to her first class. It was algebra. She hated having algebra first. Physically she was awake, but her mind wasn't able to fully function. Sarah claimed her seat at the back of the class. Maybe she would try out hr art skills again and sketch something. She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook and pencil. She drew what came most natural to her. Something she had sketched before. The labyrinth. She started with the outer walls, lacing them with every crack and vine stem. She continued her way up the path until she got to the castle. She couldn't do it. She can't imagine the castle. As a child she had always dreamt of going there, and Sarah was forced to conquer it do to something terrible. How could she be so selfish? Toby didn't know any better and apparently neither did Sarah.

She decided against her drawing and thought back to how her grades were slacking a little. She would actually have to focus on work. That didn't work, however. She kept thinking back to her friends and the labyrinth and the man that ruled it all. Why was he still mad? It was only a small thing, but he had made a big deal about it.

Five years ago:

"Merlin! No!" Screamed Sarah. She was nine now, and Jareth was eleven. It was raining i small bit, but just enough for Jareth to visit. Sarah was taking her dog, Merlin for a walk in the park when she saw him. Jareth had been sitting under a tree to avoid the rain. A few owl feathers surrounded him. The three had been sitting under that tree for about ten minutes now. Sarah had talked about the games she played in school that day, and Jareth made small talk about the antics from the goblins. Sarah and Jareth had met everytime it rained. Sarah still managed to keep her best friend a secret from her parents. It was much easier now because the two were always too busy with work to truly investigate her day goings.

Sarah had screamed at Merlin because he had rolled around in a puddle of mud. Sarah went to grab her furry friend when the mud became to slippery. Sarah fell into the puddle landing flat on her bottom. Jareth originally chuckled from the tree, but soon tears began to well inside of Sarah's eyes. She threw her head into the air and let out a big wail.

"Oh, please don't cry. It's just clothing. The mud will come out." Mused the boy. He kept repeating similar words to her as he stood up and reached a hand to Sarah. When she didn't even make an effort to latch onto Jareth, he sought to help the poor girl in another way.

"Look. It's nothing." Jareth said before he went to the other side of the puddle and repeated Sarah's actions when she slipped into the dirt. At the sound of the 'splat' of the mud, Sarah looked at Jareth...

and burst into laughter. Soon both of them erupted into a fit of giggles and mud throwing. They stayed like this for another ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity to them. Soon The two had to part ways.

 **I have never seen any fics like this of Labyrinth so if you have any recommendations that would be lovely. PM my if you want. Jareth does remember Sarah and is mad at her. He was watching her because he was trying to get the guts to confront her about the thing, but Sarah wishing Toby away kind of interrupted that. I don't want to say why he is mad at her because it would kind of give away the plot. (also Jennifer Connelly was fourteen when they filmed and it was even said by Jennifer. I am sticking with Sarah being fourteen because they never revealed how old Sarah as a character was.) Sarah knows that Jareth is mad at her because they were together when the thing happened, as revealed in this chapter. I am working my way to romance, but I am also looking for a co writer for some of those parts. (I either write not enough romance or way too much.) I will try and update as soon as possible. Thanks!**


End file.
